I Got's Her
by usaginekomoon
Summary: Tidur? UKS? Terjebak? Uchiha? Dan 'Hentai? Oh ayolah, yang benar saja ini semua harus terjadi pada hidup seorang Hyuuga Hinata!
1. chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **@UsagiNekoMoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

Terjebak!

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan ketika dirinya terjebak, atau bisa dibilang terkunci di ruang UKS bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Ck, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata lemas.

Yang Hinata ingat, saat sedang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei berlangsung dirinya merasa tak enak badan dan meminta izin untuk beristirahat sejenak di UKS. Dan tentunya guru berambut perak itu tak masalah, karena dia tak mungkin membiarkan muridnya belajar dalam keadaan sakit.

Dan kini, saat Hinata terbangun dari tidur istirahatnya, diranjang sebelah nya terdapat Sasuke yang sedang terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Apa dia juga sakit?

Ah, masa bodo.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pintu UKS tidak bisa dibuka?! Dan bahkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam!

Sebegitu lelapnya kah Hinata tertidur sampai-sampai harus berakhir seperti ini?

Tapi yang benar saja, kenapa pihak sekolah tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu di UKS? Benar-benar sangat payah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat yang begitu familiar ditelinga Hinata membuat dirinya tersentak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sosok Uchiha yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ano, p-pintunya tidak bisa dibuka" suara Hinata yang hampir seperti berbisik karena saking takutnya untuk menyahut.

Mata kelam milik Sasuke terus memandangi gadis Hyuuga yang terus berdiri didepan pintu UKS. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 lewat.

'Cih, sudah malam ternyata' pikirnya.

Seraya menghela nafas, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri Hinata yang terus membatu didekat pintu.

"Minggir" titah Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menggeser badannya yang menghalangi pintu. Membiarkan Sasuke untuk mencoba membuka pintunya. Toh, Sasuke kan lelaki, pasti dia kuat untuk mendobrak pintu ini.

Tapi bukannya mendekati arah pintu, justru Sasuke malah sengaja berdiri didepan Hinata.

"Kau masih sakit?" Tanya nya datar.

"E-eh? S-sudah tidak" jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Hyuuga, bukannya cepat membuka pintu, kenapa Uchiha satu ini malah menanyakan keadaannya.

Hinata semakin tersentak saat punggung telapak tangan Sasuke menempel di keningnya, seperti ingin memastikan suhu tubuh Hinata sekarang.

"Sepertinya memang sudah sembuh" Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya, kini dia menggeser sedikit kearah pintu. Meraih knop pintu yang berwarna merah tersebut, dan mencoba membuka nya.

"Terkunci ya? Yasudah, mau diapain lagi"

What the hell?!

Hinata melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata pikir dia akan mencoba mendobrak nya atau bahkan membuka paksa dengan cara apapun itu.

"A-ano Sasuke, aku ingin pulang. T-tolong bantu buka pintu nya" Hinata semakin melongo kala melihat Sasuke yang kembali merebahkan diri ke ranjang UKS. Hinata tidak mau terjebak dengan Sasuke, bahkan dalam keadaan yang sudah malam begini.

"Kalaupun aku berhasil membuka pintunya, toh pintu gerbang depan pasti terkunci. Kau sendiri tahu, kita tidak mungkin bisa membuka gerbang depan"

Jawaban yang Sasuke lontarkan membuat Hinata semakin lemas. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Uchiha barusan, sepertinya dirinya memang harus menghabiskan malam disini.

Sungguh nasib sial bagi Hinata dihari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata onyx Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini duduk di kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya, membuat dirinya hampir seperti gila karena ingin memilikinya.

Andai Hinata tahu, betapa terobsesinya Sasuke padanya.

Dia manis, lemah lembut, dan begitu aduhai.

Bahkan sekarang Sasuke mulai berpikiran jorok.

'Cih, yang benar saja' Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kala pikiran mesum itu datang.

"A-ano Sasuke" suara lembut yang mengalun membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn?"

"A-apa kau tidak lapar?"

Ternyata gadisnya ini sedang kelaparan ya.

"Aku punya ini" Sasuke merogoh sesuatu disaku depan celananya, dan ternyata itu coklat. Sasuke mengantongi 3 bungkus coklat yang dia rampas dari Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka coklat, dia makan coklat hanya saat ketika mood nya sedang hancur, ya seperti ketika bertemu Sakura yang terus menempel dengannya seperti benalu.

Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah Hinata, dia mendekati Sasuke dan duduk manis disamping pria itu. Mengambil sebuah coklat yang berukuran lumayan besar dan mulai membuka bungkusnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan.

"Terimakasih Sasuke" ucap Hinata, mulut kecilnya mulai menguyah coklat manis yang Sasuke berikan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ini sekelas, hanya saja mereka jarang berbincang. Itu yang membuat Hinata sedikit canggung bahkan takut jika berada didekat Sasuke. Ditambah lagi sifat dingin dan ketus yang Sasuke miliki membuat Hinata ogah-ogahan untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Ya walaupun Hinata akui jika otak Uchiha yang satu ini sangat jenius, dia selalu mendapat predikat ranking pertama dengan nilai tertinggi disekolah, bahkan bukan dikelas lagi.

"Mau lagi?" Sasuke kembali menyodorkan satu bungkus coklat nya pada Hinata.

Dengan senang hati Hinata mengambilnya, dia sangat lapar.

"K-kau tidak makan?" Tanya Hinata, diperhatikan nya baik-baik wajah Sasuke.

'tampan' batin Hinata.

Oh ayolah, kemana saja Hyuuga yang satu ini? Tidak ada seorang pun Uchiha yang tidak tampan di dunia ini. Seorang Uchiha selalu lahir dengan fisik yang sempurna, dan otak yang cemerlang, contohnya ya seperti Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Aku tidak lapar" nada nya selalu terkesan datar, tapi sungguh dalam hati nya Sasuke senang.

"Makanlah dengan benar" sambung Sasuke.

"Lihat, belepotan kemana-kemana" dengan ibu jari tangannya, Sasuke membersihkan sedikit coklat yang menempel dipinggir bibir Hinata.

 _Blush_

Wajah Hinata dalam hitungan detik langsung memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan matanya membelalak karena kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke.

"T-terimakasih" ucap Hinata, kepalanya menunduk dalam saking malunya.

"Hn" Sasuke ikut memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah juga muncul samar-samar diwajah Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi, pikiran kotor masuk kedalam otak jenius Sasuke.

Oh ayolah, dia sedang dalam keadaan berduaan saja disebuah ruangan dengan gadis idamannya. Sesekali mata kelamnya melirik pada dada Hinata yang ukurannya membuat Sasuke gerah, ah ingin sekali Sasuke menyentuh dua buah bola itu. Sasuke ini pria normal, wajar jika dia berpikiran seperti itu.

Seketika ide laknat muncul dari otak Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hei Hinata, masih belepotan kah?"

"E-eh, a-apa?" Hinata menolah dan menengakkan kepalanya.

"Sini kubersihkan" dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke merundukan kepalanya, bibirnya menyambar bibir mungil Hinata. Mengecup dan menekan dengan lembut bibir merah yang sangat menggoda itu.

Hinata kaget bukan main dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, reflek tubuhnya mundur dan mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Tapi nihil, Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih belakang Hinata untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi ciuman ini, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih pinggang ramping Hinata.

Hinata sendiri terus berusaha berontak, wajahnya semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus. Hal gila apa yang dilakukan Uchiha ini padanya?

Lidah Sasuke mulai menjilat pinggir bibir Hinata. Mengecap rasa manis dari coklat yang dia berikan pada Hinata. Bahkan lidah nakal ini mulai berusaha masuk kedalam bibir Hyuuga, mencoba untuk menjelajahi apa yang ada didalam sana.

"Berhenti Sasu- emhh"

Akibat Hinata terus berusaha berbicara disela bibirnya yang terus diciumi oleh Sasuke, itu membuat celah tersendiri bagi Sasuke untuk menelusup masuk kedalam sana.

Lidah nya masuk dengan gesit, menyentuh dan menekan lidah kecil Hinata. Sedang bibir Sasuke terus mengulum bibir Hinata.

Ciuman paksaan ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis nya, dan tubuhnya ikut merasakan hal aneh.

"Emhh Sasuke" Hinata terus saja berusaha berbicara disaat mulutnya penuh oleh lidah Sasuke. Air liur bahkan mulai menetes dari ujung bibir Hinata. Ini sungguh memalukan bagi Hinata.

Sasuke menarik mundur kepalanya, menciptakan jalinan tipis Saliva diantara mulut keduanya. Mata hitamnya terbuka, dan memandang sendu pada Hinata. Napas kedua nya saling memburu, apalagi Hinata. Dadanya naik turun karena tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik akibat ulah gila Sasuke.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan S-Sasuke?" suara Hinata yang gemetar membuat sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya Hinata" sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa" lanjut Uchiha tampan itu, dia kembali meraih bibir Hinata dan mengulum nya dengan lembut. Tentu saja Hinata kembali berontak, tangan kecilnya terus berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari dirinya. Tapi yang jelas, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar, jadi ya sia-sia saja usaha Hinata.

"Bisakah kau diam hah?" Bibir Sasuke beralih pada pipi tembem Hinata. Menciumi pipi yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah itu. Terus menjalar hingga leher Hinata yang aroma begitu memabukkan Sasuke.

"H-hentikan Sasuke" Hinata masih tetap dengan berontak nya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Kecupan demi kecupan Sasuke daratkan disana, bahkan Sasuke mulai memberikan tanda merah dileher Hinata yang putih. Sesekali dia menggigit lembut daging leher Hinata.

"T-tidak, j-jangan! K-kumohon hentikan S-Sasuke" Hinata mulai merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya, bahkan Hinata merasa ada yang mulai basah dibawah sana.

"Kenapa ini begitu besar Hinata?" Bisik Sasuke, tangan nya meremas lembut salah satu dada Hinata. Meremasnya dengan pelan, dia tak ingin Hinata merasa sakit.

"J-jangan Sasu-!" Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke yang meremas payudara sebelah kanannya. Berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang besar itu dari sana.

Sasuke bahkan kini mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Hinata, membuat diri Hinata semakin gelagapan. Terbuka nya semua kancing membuat diri Sasuke semakin bersemangat, bibirnya kembali meraih bibir Hinata dan memagutnya.

Sasuke sendiri sedikit merasa gemas pada tangan Hinata yang terus berusaha menyingkirkan nya. Dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke menarik dan mengurung tangan Hinata diantara tangannya, dan ini sedikit berguna untuk membatasi berontakan sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke lepas ciuman nya, memandangi penuh takjub kedua buah dada milik Hinata yang sudah terpampang jelas. Napas Hinata yang tersengal-sengal membuat dadanya naik turun, menambah sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasuke kala memandanginya.

"Sudah cukup S-Sasuke" Hinata yang terus merengek tidak dihiraukan nya.

"Kita baru saja mulai Hinata"

Dengan perlahan, mulut Sasuke yang terbuka mendekat pada salah satu puting Hinata. Melahap nya dengan lembut, membuat si empunya semakin panik tidak karuan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?! Hentikan!" Sekuat apapun Hinata berontak dan melawan, tetap saja Sasuke yang kuat.

Mulut Uchiha bungsu mulai menghisap lembut puting kanan Hinata, mengulum nya dengan perlahan. Lidahnya pun ikut menjilat puting yang sudah mengeras tersebut, menikmati dengan mata terpejam kegiatan yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Nnggg S-Sasu- sudah c-cukup" keringat terus mengalir dari pori-pori tubuh Hinata. Hal yang Sasuke lakukan padanya membuatnya merasa ribuan kupu-kupu sedang bersemayam diperutnya.

"Ahhhhh" bahkan desahan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Hinata yang hampir membengkak akibat kuluman Sasuke.

Tanpa melepas hisapannya pada puting Hinata, Sasuke bangkit berubah posisinya. Dia berdiri dengan cepat, kedua tangannya terus menahan tangan Hinata kebelakang. Sedang Hinata yang terus dalam keadaan posisi duduk tidak bisa berbuat banyak, lenguhan kecil mulai mengalun dari bibir nya.

Sesekali Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lalu kembali menghisap puting Hinata secara bergantian. Bahkan dengan nakalnya Sasuke menggigit gemas pada puting yang sudah membesar itu.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda" ucap Sasuke, dihentikan nya sejenak aksi liarnya.

"S-sudah cukup" Hinata bahkan tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke saking malunya.

"Ya kita akan menyudahinya"

"E-eh?"

Tangan Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat kaki Hinata dan mengangkangkan nya, membuat mata bulan Hinata terbelalak.

"Apa ini sudah basah?" Disentuhnya bagian intim Hinata yang masih tertutupi celana dalam berwarna hitam.

"Jangan sentuh Sasuke!" Kaki Hinata mulai menendang-nendang untuk menjauhkan Sasuke, tapi ya bagaimana pun juga Sasuke berhasil menahan nya.

"Diam sebentar" Sasuke sedikit membentak, dia meraih kain yang menutupi vagina Hinata, menggeser nya kesamping untuk melihat jelas vagina gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

Yoshhhh chap 1 clear!

Mohon review nya minna)/

Entah ini sepertinya sedikit absurd, yaa mohon dimaklumi, masih newbie._.)/

Panggil saya Usagi akun fanfict saya ini sepertinya bakal M semua, jadi yang ngak suka ya ngak usah mampir.

Dan maaf jika pendek, soalnya akan dijadiin 2 chap.

 **REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT KUBUTUHKAN!**


	2. 2

.

.

.

@UsagiNekomoon

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto

Nampak jelas bagian bawah Hinata yang sudah basah, dengan sedikit ragu Sasuke menyentuh dan mengusap lembut dengan jari telunjuk.

"S-Sasuke" Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, tubuhnya semakin tidak karuan saat jari Sasuke menggesek pelan vaginanya.

"J-jangan Sasuke" rengek Hinata.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah sejauh ini dan kau memintaku untuk berhenti? Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku sangat menginginkan mu Hinata"

"H-hentikan omong kosong mu, d-dan menjauh lah dariku" Hinata kembali mulai menggeliat untuk sedikit mundur dari Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu"

 _Deg!_

"Maaf jika aku melakukan ini, aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya" Kedua mata kontras mereka saling bertemu, apalagi tatapan sendu dari sang Uchiha membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin kau menyukaiku?" Sahut Hinata, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Hei, andai kau tahu seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah melirikmu sedikitpun"

"S-Sasuke"

"Maafkan aku" dengan cepat Sasuke kembali merapikan celana dalam Hinata, pergi menjauh dari gadis manis yang masih mematung ditepi ranjang itu.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang baru tersadar dengan gesit merapikan pakaian seragamnya, tubuhnya masih gemetar akibat ulah Sasuke.

Dirinya kembali diam mematung, berdiri diam ditepi ranjang. Sedang Uchiha bungsu itu duduk di sofa yang berjarak agak jauh. Seketika suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya, bahkan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Hinata sedikit merasa sesak.

Kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menyukainya?

Sedangkan mereka saja jarang bersenda gurau.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' Hinata membatin.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Hinata kaget bukan main ketika Sasuke 'menyerang' nya seperti tadi. Apalagi, itu semua adalah hal yang pertama bagi Hinata. Ditambah sosok Uchiha yang pendiam lalu berubah menjadi agresif merupakan hal yang baru lagi bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ano Sasuke" panggil Hinata lemah.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke malas.

"K-kita lupakan saja kejadian yang tadi, a-aku akan mengganggap bahwa itu t-tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan a-aku t-..."

"Ya, itu semua adalah kesalahan. Maafkan aku, maaf telah berbuat bodoh" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata yang belum selesai. Hinata yang mendengar kembali terdiam, dia meneguk ludah nya sendiri berkali-kali karena kehabisan kata-kata.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ "

Kali ini yang dipanggil menoleh, memandang balik Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tidak mampu Hinata artikan.

Dengan berusaha memberanikan diri, Hinata bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih memandangi nya. Berdiri tepat disamping Uchiha yang satu ini, tangan kanan Hinata mengulur dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, mata kelamnya membulat atas tindakan yang Hinata lakukan. Kepala nya menengak, dan sorot matanya berubah mengisyaratkan penuh pertanyaan.

"Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku" Hinata memulai pembicaraan, dengan mata yang saling bertemu pandang.

"Aku hanya perempuan yang jarang bergaul, dan terlalu malu untuk bergaul dengan yang lainnya. Dan mungkin itu sebabnya, aku juga terlalu takut untuk mencoba berteman denganmu Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Tapi aku merasa, ada seorang pria yang selalu memperhatikan ku setiap saat ketika disekolah" Harus Hinata akui, dia tentu saja sadar ada sepasang mata yang terus mengikuti nya. Ketika dia pergi ke kantin, membaca buku di perpustakaan, atau ketika sedang berolahraga di lapangan dengan yang lainnya.

"A-apa kau tidak berani untuk menyapa ku lebih dulu?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke menunduk, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Aku tau kau takut padaku" Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"B-bukan begitu" Elak Hinata, sebenarnya dia takut pada Sasuke karena jarang berbicara padanya, Hinata juga sering mendengar Sasuke selalu mengatakan hal yang buruk pada semua fansgirl nya. Itu yang menyebabkan Hinata juga tidak mau menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"A-aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat mu tersenyum" Entah kenapa Hinata begitu ingin dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tersenyum"

"Bahkan untukku?"

"Eh?" Kepala Sasuke kembali mendongak.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata membentuk senyum manis diwajahnya, semburat merah juga muncul disana.

"Hinata" kini Sasuke yang kehabisan kata-kata, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kenapa Hinata menanyakan itu padanya? Apa artinya Hinata memberi kesempatan pada dirinya?

"Maafkan aku, maafkan segala tindakan menjijikan yang telah kulakukan padamu tadi" Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melingkar kan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam diperut gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Merasa malu akan segala kelakuannya yang menjijikan tadi.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkan mu" Hinata menepuk pundak Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menyukaiku" Hinata terus mengusap pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh?" Tanya Sasuke, dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Hinata yang sedang ia peluk dibagian perut.

"T-tentu saja boleh"

"Kau menerima ku?" Sasuke bertanya kembali. Sungguh, andai kalian tau, betapa kencang nya degup jantung milik Sasuke sekarang.

"T-tapi kau disukai oleh banyak perempuan"

"Aku tak menyukai mereka, yang kusukai adalah gadis yang sedang kupeluk ini"

Setelah Hinata merasa takut atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi, sekarang malah dirinya merasa nyaman ketika dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Haruskah ia menerima Sasuke? Dirinya masih cukup bingung, apalagi mereka belum terlalu mengenal dekat.

"Sini, duduk disini" Dengan cepat, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan membawa Hinata kedalam pangkuannya. Hinata sendiri wajahnya semakin memerah, jantung nya pun ikut tidak karuan melodinya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menyerang mu lagi" Sasuke mengusap poni tebal yang menutupi kening Hinata, Hinata sedikit terkekeh mendengar nya.

"A-ano, aku m-menerima perasaan mu padaku, S-Sasuke- _kun_ " Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang begitu hampir tidak bisa Sasuke dengar.

Sasuke mematung beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna dengan baik suara samar Hinata yang barusan ia dengar.

"Benarkah? Kau menerima ku?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu, senyum manis mengembang indah disana.

Dan kini, Uchiha yang sedang memangku gadis dipangkuannya, merasa senang bukan main. Senyum merekah diwajah nya yang tampan, dan ini juga merupakan bagi Hinata melihat senyum seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"K-kau tersenyum?" Bahkan Hinata tidak sengaja menanyakan hal bodoh macam itu.

"Memangnya aku ini bukan manusia, huh?" Sasuke mengecup pipi kanan Hinata, mengecup berkali-kali pipi tembam yang begitu menggemaskan itu. Dan senyum masih tetap merekah dibibir Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ " Hinata sedikit tertawa pelan karena menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Dan kini Sasuke mengecup bibir nya dengan pelan dan lembut. Hinata sedikit tersentak, matanya melihat pada kedua mata Sasuke yang menutup, dengan perlahan ia ikut memejamkan mata bulannya. Mencoba menikmati dorongan lembut bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya. Bahkan pada lidah Sasuke mulai masuk, Hinata berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak berontak. Membiarkan kekasih barunya menjelajah lagi kedalam mulut dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Kali ini Hinata tidak merasa takut dan gemetar sedikit pun. Ia bahkan mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap lidah Sasuke yang berada didalam mulutnya.

Sasuke sudahi ciumannya, menarik bibir nya dari bibir Hinata, menciptakan jalinan benang saliva diantara keduanya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke, tatapan mata kelamnya benar-benar menenangkan hati Hinata.

Dari awal saat siang tadi, Sasuke sudah mengikuti Hinata ketika Hinata ke UKS. Wajah Hinata yang memerah karena demam membuat Sasuke khawatir dan ingin menemani nya. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia hari ini. Setelah ada beberapa insiden kacau, sekarang Hinata telah menjadi miliknya.

Milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa sudah tamat ._. kok ceritanya jadi gaje?:" maaf karena ceritanya pendek TT.TT

maaf yaa kalau makin absurd, dan maaf baru update.

maaf juga untuk typo yang berserakan dimana-dimana._.)/

oh ya, admin mau ngepost cerita tentang SasuHina dengan genre antara vampire / yokai, mana menurut kalian yang bakal keren?


End file.
